The present invention relates to a method for production of a metallic or metal-containing layer using a precursor on a silicon- or germanium-containing layer of, in particular, an electronic component in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,233.
WO 00/06795 discloses a method for production of a metallic layer and a corresponding electronic component, a layer made of amorphous silicon being applied which protects the silicon oxide substrate against the corrosive action of the precursor WF6.
Precursors, primarily fluorine-containing precursors, are often used for depositing metals on silicon- or germanium-containing substances. This deposition technique is sufficiently well known. What is disadvantageous in this case, however, is that many of the precursors used in this case, in particular the fluorine-containing precursors, react with the silicon- or germanium-containing substrate or wafer surface. In the case of silicon-containing substrates, e.g. volatile SiF4 is produced when using a fluorine-containing precursor. The substrate is incipiently etched in this case. Both during the deposition of the metallic or metal-containing layer or structure as a metal electrode for gates or capacitors and during the deposition of said layer for contact hole fillings, this leads to the destruction of the structure and hence of the electronic component which is intended to be formed using this layer structure.
The invention is thus based on the problem of specifying a method which enables production of a metallic or metal-containing layer using a precursor without the disadvantages mentioned in the introduction.
In order to solve this problem a method in accordance with claim 1 is provided.